Fields of Justice
Pole spravedlnosti (nebo mapa) je aréna, ve které šampióni bojují proti sobě s cílem zvítězit. Příběh V přímou odpověď na růst politické nestability světa dospěli valoranští hlavní mágové- včetně mnoha mocných vyvolávačů- k závěru, že konflikty potřebují být řešeny kontrolovaným a systematickým způsobem. Vytvořili organizaci zvanou Liga Legend , jejímž účelem bylo dohlížení na řádné řešení politických konfliktů ve Valoranu . Lize byla svěřena pravomoc od valoranských politických sdružení k řízení organizovaných střetů, které by sama kontrolovala. Její sídlo se nachází v Institutu Války . Liga rozhodla, že všechny důležité politické konflikty budou řešeny na strategicky rozmístěných místech po celém Valoranu. Vyvolávači zastávající určitou politickou stranu za sebe povolají jednoho šampiona: šampiona, který bude vést bezduché poskoky vytvářené začínajícími vyvolávači, kteří spravují nexus. Poté budou všichni bojovat za cíl, který jim byl uložen v aréně. Standardním vítězstvím by bylo zničení nexusu nepřátelské strany. Tyto arény jsou souhrnně pojmenovány jako Pole Spravedlnosti. Souboje na Polích Spravedlnosti jsou nejen velkým politickém zájmem, ale také velmi ovlivňují i společnost. Liga magicky transportuje audiovizuální vjemy do tajemných přijímačů umístěných v klíčových obytných oblastech ve Valoranu. Sledování soubojů na Poli Spravedlnosti je jednou z nejoblíbenějších činností obyvatel Valoranu. Pole * Řeznický most- kdysi to býval starověký most vedoucí k chrámovému vstupu, ledabyle udržovaný. Nyní slouží hlavně jako spojení mezi Vražednými doky a bilgewaterskými slumy. * Křišťálová jizva- Křišťálová jizva byla kdysi známá jako hornická vesnice Kalamanda, dokud se nerozhořela válka mezi Demacií a Noxem o její bohaté podzemní minerály. Vyjasněte si své spory na tomto Poli Spravedlnosti tím, že díky spolupráci se svými spojenci ukořistíte dobyvatelské body a přeperete své nepřátele! * Kvílející propast- Kvílející propast je bezedná puklina v nejmrazivější a nejkrutější části Freljordu. Podle legend se zde, na tomto úzkém přemostění hluboké rokle, udála velká bitva. Nikdo si nepamatuje kdo nebo proč v ní bojoval, ale říká se, že když se pozorně zaposloucháte do kvílení větru, stále uslyšíte křik poražených, kteří byli uvrhnutí do Propasti. Je zde pouze jedna linka, nelze se teleportovat zpět, ani uzdravit v bázi, ale podél věží se nacházejí pole, na nichž lze sebrat jednorázové vyléčení. * Vyvolávačův žleb- nejstarší a nejuctívanější Pole Spravedlnosti. Toto bitevní pole proslulo neustálými bitvami mezi dvěma skupinami Vyvolávačů. Vydejte se na jednu ze tří linek, abyste udeřili nepřítele do nejslabšího článku. Pracujte společně, získejte kontrolu nad nepřátelskou bází a zničte jejich Nexus! Hlavní tři linky ve Vyvolávačově žlebu se jmenují: top (horní), mid (střední) a bot (spodní). Každá linka má dvě venkovní věže a svoje vlastní role šampiónů. Horní linka patří melee šampiónům, assasinům a bruiserům, nebo jak se jim obecně říká, AD. Střední lince se věnují mágové a šampióni s magickými schopnostmi. Na dolní lince jsou marksmani, neboli ADC, a supporti nebo tankové. Džungle je pak něco jako podlinka, kde jungleři loví monstra a získávají buffy, přičemž občasně přepadají ostatní linky. V džungli jsou monstra, z nichž jedině je jediné přátelské monstrum a a jediná epická monstra. * Pokroucená alej- hluboko ve Stínových ostrovech leží město zničené jakousi magickou katastrofou. Ti, jež se tam vypraví se málokdy vrátí, ale když ano, vyprávějí potom příběhy o příšerných stvoření a všudypřítomné smrti. Další Pole * Lávová komnata- jediná linka, výhradně pro účely turnajů. * Zkušební půda- jediná linka, nahrazená Kvílející propastí. Kategorie:Místa